


from now on, you're mine

by gingerblossom



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, another universe, chanhee is 17 but i put the warning bc i don't want to trigger people, rowoon is a police officer uhuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerblossom/pseuds/gingerblossom
Summary: in which seokwoo tries to save chanhee from being victim of other men's hands, only to turn out to become himself chanhee's victim instead.





	from now on, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo everyone, it might seems a story without sense if you read it alone but it's actually a little flashback segment i wrote about my twitter au!  
> for a better understanding of the story you can read the au: here  
> i would really like if many of you check it out uwu 
> 
> the said segment refers to the part: **the trial, day 2, part 07.**
> 
> i hope it helps you to understand better this little work right here ♡

 

seokwoo's favourite task as a police officer was patrolling the streets, hongdae at night especially during saturday was a mess and keeping the situation quite wasn't very easy. he was walking with his head high, that day everything seemed odd quielty for his liking; he almost thought about turning back on his car when he saw a man in his forty walking in the direction of a motel with a boy. seokwoo smiled proudly, walking fast to reach them - if there's a thing he liked about being a cop that was arresting disgustig men preying on young boys and girls.

thanks to his long legs seokwoo managed to surpass the man and his accompany, stopping them at the entry of the place.  
" excuse me sir where do you think you're going with... chanhee?! " seokwoo almost choked on his saliva when he recognised the younger boy, who looked at him badly.  
" do you know this cop? "  
" unfortunately " chanhee hissed, crossing arms at his chest.  
" sir, i think it's right for you to know that he's still a minor "   
the man made the most panicked face in the world, shifting his look from chanhee to seokwoo.  
" i-i didn't know he was a minor, i swear "  
" i suggest you to go before i arrest you here in the spot "   
seokwoo curled his lips as the man excused himself and ran away in the spam of three seconds. chanhee hissed under his breath, trying to go away but seokwoo grabbed him from the arm.  
" you're coming with me "  
  
ten minutes later, chanhee was sitting inside seokwoo's car, munching on a chewing gum with his feet resting over the car dashboard. seokwoo drove quietly for a while, not daring to look at the younger.  
" i don't think you have the right to be mad, you know? you ruined my fun for the night "  
" is that your kind of fun? "   
" ehm yes? what kind of fun do you wanna search when you're horny? "   
" shouldn't you doing that stuff, i don't know, with friends of your age? "   
chanhee didn't reply, he instead blowed a big bubble with his gum and then popped it with his tongue. seokwoo sighed, that boy was something else.  
" i can let you slide stealing, drinking, even smoking. but this is such a big no, it's really inappropriate! that man must have had at least 15 years more than you " chanhee rolled his eyes, he didn't need a lecture on this, especially from seokwoo.   
" i'm sorry but i like older men "   
" they should at least being appropriated "   
chanhee sighed, shifting a bit his position so he could look at seokwoo, his eyes scanning the older's face.  
" can you stop being jealous for like a minute? you're giving me headache "  
" w-what? me? jealous? i think you got the wrong idea " seokwoo scoffed, his hands clenching over the steering wheel - shit, maybe he went on it a bit too much.  
" as if i don't know you're dying from the want to fuck me "   
" you should refrain from make such presumptions over me, chanhee "  
seokwoo murmured, his eyes glued to the road while chanhee popped another bubble, looking out of the window.  
" right, i bet you don't even have those thoughts. you must be a poor virgin who never got laid in his entire life "  
" chanhee, stop "    
seokwoo first warn came out in a slow tone who made chanhee tremble imperceptibly. his sense awakening all by once, and his lips curled in a smirk.  
" i'm sure that you don't even know where you should put it "   
" stop it before i- "  
" before what? "   
" i make you regret it "  
" as if you have enough guts to do so "   
  
as chanhee scoffed, seokwoo pulled his car into a street with no exit. without even giving him time to understand, seokwoo pinned chanhee's hands over the window, his head banging on it as their lips crashed together. chanhee gasped, not expecting the older to react at his provocation - he ended un melting in the kiss a second later, their lips fit perfectly each other and seokwoo had already fell for them. they kissed for a while until chanhee decided that he wanted more, shifting his position a bit to press himself more against the body of the older, his knee running directly into seokwoo's lap. the older let out a low moan, biting down into chanhee's soft lips.  
" you're really going for it, aren't you? "  
" i already told you i'm horny "   
seokwoo bited back a laugh, a smirk forming on his lips as his hand released chanhee's one. slowly the said hand traveled down until it met chanhee's thigh, grabbing it with possession.  
" i'm gonna fuck you so good you will regret that you provoked me " seokwoo growled, chanhee couldn't help but tremble in desire.  
" fuck, it's ten times sexier because you're wearing the uniform " the younger almost moaned, licking his lips trying to suppress the urge to search for more contact.   
suddenly  seokwoo lowered the seat, it didn't take much to chanhee to understand that he needs to go to the backseat - he did it almost instantly, crawling to the back and waiting for seokwoo to join him.  
two minutes later and their lips were connected again, seokwoo's hands were now free to roam all over chanhee's small body, undressing him with their passage. his hoodie firstly flew into the front seats, his white t-shirt followed not too long after. chanhee managed to unbotton seokwoo's uniform shirt while the older was kissing his neck, biting into the soft flesh, making him buckle against the older's hips, almost hitting the car ceiling in the process.  
" fuck, you're too huge "  
" i'm not even inside yet and you already make this kind of statement? "   
seokwoo chuckled as chanhee looked at him with his flustered face, cheeks being puffed up as his words probably embarrassed him. the slap he received over his chest confirmed his thoughts.  
" idiot, i was talking about the fact you're too tall and this car is too small " chanhee lifted himself a bit, trying to find a position comfortable enough but seokwoo's arms trapped his waist and forced him down on his lap, backing up so that his back was resting over the seat.  
" is this likeable enough for you? "  
" pretty much "  
" you're the one pretty h-- "  
chanhee didn't give the time to the older to finish his sentence, pressing their lips together and as well their bodies. chanhee felt so warm, being all over seokwoo, it was a miracle that the man didn't lose his mind already.  
making the last piece of clothes disappear became a real fight when the space to slide chanhee's ripped jeans weren't enough, as extreme maneuvre seokwoo managed to let the smaller boy lay underneath him, resting over the seat. the space was still limited especially because of his height, but everything  became useless as he looked at the boy under him. his red cheeks, his ruffled hair, his trembling body - everything was making seokwoo crazy. the little whimpers escaping from his lips as seokwoo caressed his whole body with open palms, gently parting his thighs to took place between them. the care he putted in caress chanhee's inner thigh with his free hand as his fingers were working magic into him. 

chanhee's low moans were a pure bless for seokwoo's ears, the way his name rolled out chanhee's tongue everytime the tips of his fingers curled just right. how his warm hands clenched on his forearms, the silent beg in his eyes to take him now, without making him wait anymore.  
seokwoo could see the gate of heaven (or hell?) opening in front of him as, with the right move, he pushed himself all the way inside chanhee. his warm body welcoming him with an unexpected tightness, chanhee muffled a scream over seokwoo's lips, taking him down by grabbing him from his nape. seokwoo shifted his hips a bit, moving back just a little so that chanhee's body could adjust before buring himself again. chanhee's body never trembled that much in his whole life, the same goes for his heart, who might lost a couple of beats when he matched seokwoo's eye contact; chanhee broke it first, searching for his lips again as his back arched because seokwoo's tip hit the right spot, shivers running down to his spine once again. chanhee felt his body on fire, he couldn't have enough about the intense sensation, everything about seokwoo felt intoxicant in that moment: his eyes, his body, his perfume, his kisses, his trusts. chanhee's mind went total dumb when seokwoo's wrapped his finger around his length, two strokes were more than enough to take him to the limit. he had never experienced such a mind blowing climax in his young life. seokwoo pulled out a couple of minutes, chanhee was too tired to even realizing that the older was cleaning him.  
  
when the adrenaline washed out, getting dressin again was a bit awkward. neither of them speaking to the other, seokwoo returned to drive once he was ready. the trip until chanhee's house was almost suffocating, the car still smelled like sex and chanhee's cherry bubblegum, for once seokwoo really thought he had lost his mind.  
it almost took forever to reach the younger's house, seokwoo didn't really want to send him home after what happened. chanhee opened the car door to leave as soon as seokwoo parked, he was about to get out when seokwoo stopped him grabbing his hand.  
" from now on, you're mine "  
" you wish "  
" that's not what you were saying before " chanhee hissed under his breath, his cheeks slowly turning pink.  
" fuck you " he screamed, sliding his hand away from seokwoo's grip and slamming the door shut, walking to his house with the biggest pout of the world, seokwoo waited for him to be inside before driving away. neither of them realized that they fell in love with each other in the same night.


End file.
